doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sontar-Ha!
Sontar-Ha! was the first episode of the first series of the Lost Renegades. It sees March meet Myra and them start having adventures Plot Imagine an age of destruction and war. An age of man and beast. And imagine that the most horrifying thing happened. You could no longer tell the difference. That was the time war. And we are the children of that war. We are the Lost Renegades. "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" proclaimed the Sontarans as they celebrated a great victory. Commander Strinks had led his troops into another brave battle. The Rutans had been crushed at the hands of them, and now only the captured Rutans remained. The video uplink came on to see the grand supreme battle Sontaran - Thor. Yes, that's right. He was the ancient norse god. He grinned maliciously and was about to speak when the picture went out and instead words could be seen all over the screen. Sontar-Ha! Before anyone could proclaim disbelief the ship lurched and was drawn towards the nearest source of strong gravity - Earth. Title Sequence - Colin Morgan, Hannah Spearitt March left Lloyds TSB with a smile on his face. He was fitting in fine as a human. He used the last name Smith as he thought it was quite a common name. March Smith. It had a ring to it. The smile on his face soon faded as he saw in disbelief a group of sontarans grabbing a young women of the pavement. Sontarans meant trouble and he ran after them. He ran over to the corner of the street they had gone down and peered round. They were gone but he heard a nearby door hut with a bang. He ran along and got out his skeleton key. He had nicked one of a krillitane posing as a lead member in MI6. It opened almost every door, and this wasn't one of those exceptions. He quietly entered and saw with relief the girl had been left, tied to a chair. He used a knife to cut the ropes, but heard a creaking from above. Then a scream. And a thud as two sontarans ran down stairs. "Under the table," hissed the girl who went on to grab him and pull him down. The Sontarans entered the room and they were socked to see she had gotten away. "We will give chase," proclaimed one and together they ran out. After a few seconda of silence March decided it was safe. He got up, and grabbing the girl's hand, pulled her up too. They crept along the corridor and heard a booming voice as they passed tha stairway. The voice simply said,"Halt!" March and his new friend did exactly the opposite and ran from the building. The headed up the street, the Sontaran hot on their heels. Then march remebared something. Sontarans haves guns. When March had a noise behind he knew what was beiong prepared to fire. Swiftly, they turned the corner and got behind some bins before the Sontaran reached them. The Sontaran opened the bin lids but did not think to look behind them. He soon headed back to the house. A soon as he thought they were safe he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm March. Are you okay. Aliens and all that. Bit odd!" he said and they began to laugh. The girl replied by saying, "Well, everyone knows they exist. Never thought I'd bump into one myself though. I'm Myra, Myra-""Banks"said March, finishing her sentence. "How did you know?" she asked but before he could answer he began to sniff something in the air. "I smell, Rutan. Oh Know! I'm afraid the Sontrarans and the Rutans are preparing to turn your planet into a...a...a battlefield" "If I am right it should be just here," said March as he walked into an old shed. Myra was quite confused but decided to trust him. He seemed...safe. Not many people felt safe to her. No, not at all. Or maybe it was just her. She walked in the shed - and found it was bigger on the inside! "TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, that's what it stands for. Anyway, just need to reboot the systems," he fiddled around with the console briefly before smiling,"We are go" The machine briefly shuddered suddenly and then began to take off. Myra smiled as March happily ran round the console, oblivious to anyone watching. TBC Category:The Lost Renegades Category:Caged1